


Still With You

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Ashes, Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Domestic, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protectiveness, Shuri (Marvel) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: It's not waking up that scares him.  It's remembering what happened before.





	1. Chapter 1

It's not waking up that scares him. It's the memories. It's remembering ash drifting in the orange sky above. Mr. Stark's voice echoing in his ears, and the feel of gentle, desperate hands on him.

Peter's eyes scan the horizon. He's still there. Still on that dead planet with tons of alien garbage everywhere. 'Titan' – they called it. Thanos' home planet – the reason for all the destruction and chaos, for all the death.

There's no one else with him. No one but a familiar figure, huddled in a bunch with shoulders shaking as sobs fill the air. _“Mr. Stark?”_ he questions, receiving only silence in return.

Peter hears something slice through the air. His head shoots up and he flinches, covering himself as a piece of metal falls down on top of him. ..Except… It doesn't. He opens his eyes and looks around, checks himself, because he's sure the metal should've smushed him.

He's in tact. A hand flows _through_ the metal. _Sort of._ Instantly, he knows that he's alone, but not alone.

“Peter… I'm so sorry,” he hears Mr. Stark weep. It tears at him and makes him stumble out of the metal.

“ _Mr. Stark...”_ Peter whispers softly. He's stunned to see how broken his idol is before him. He's hurting, sounding like the entire world is crashing down around him.

It's stupid, silly, and Peter should know better, but he reaches out to Mr. Stark. His arms phase through the elder man.  _“Shit...”_ Peter swears.  _“You're not making this easy, are you?”_ he asks the universe, because of course, nothing ever comes easy.

“ _I'm sorry, Mr. Stark,”_ Peter murmurs, kneeling in front of his mentor, his hero. He wishes he could touch him, hold him and tell him that it's _okay._ But nothing he says or does can reach the man, and Peter thinks that epically sucks.

He's not sure how much time passes, can't keep track of the void he feels like he's caught in. All he knows is that the air crackles with power, with enough force to destroy the universe. And the  _planet_ is changing. Scenes are being wiped away, erased and recreated before his and Mr. Stark's eyes.

Things that were there are disappearing! The edge closes in on them, and all Peter can do is act. He throws his arms around Mr. Stark, even though he can't touch the man. He just shields him with his non-existent body, begging whatever higher power is left in the universe to  _“Please, at least save Mr. Stark. Please!”_

He senses Mr. Stark tense beneath him and shuts his eyes as lights flash brilliantly around him, the scenes before them fading away from exist e nce.

And then they're falling. Mr. Stark is oddly silent, resigned. But Peter… Peter is screaming. They're falling, and it feels like everything trying to tear them to bits. He refuses to leave Mr. Stark's body, refuses to let him go.

“ _Please,”_ Peter begs the universe again. Then next thing he realizes… It's tranquil. There's no forces trying to tear them apart. There's no more falling. They've stopped.

Peter opens his eyes, hesi ta nt. Afraid. He's experienced a lot of things since becoming Spider-Man, but this is his first time being… well, not being.

And when his eyes open, the world has changed. It's lush. It's green. There are trees and plants, some animal noises in the distance, very faint but there.

Mr. Stark lays in an unconscious heap beneath him, uninjured.  _“Thank gosh,”_ Peter breathes out. He's safe. It feels like his heart is beating a thousand times a minute, despite what's happened to him. It's not okay, but it has to be.

Peter wants to brush dust from Mr. Stark's face, wincing because he remembers it's not dust. It's  _ash._ It's  _him._ Peter doesn't let himself dwell on it. It's easier for him to put the truth out of his mind and pretend it's just dirt, grime from Titan.

“ _It's going to be okay, Mr. Stark,”_ Peter swears. _“You're going to be okay.”_ Somehow, he's going to make sure of that. He knows Mr. Stark was injured on Titan, beaten like the rest of them were. The odds were against them, but Peter's proud that they put up one hell of a fight.

A bird chirps overhead, making Peter look up. He needs to see where they are, if there's anyone else around. He needs to make sure that Mr. Stark is going to be safe. His gaze lands on the unconscious man as a spider crawls on Mr. Stark's arm.  _“Hey, now. Mr. Stark has enough spider problems, little buddy. Off, off!”_ he shooes at the fellow arachnid – which surprisingly enough the spider looks his way and seems to huff, before crawling off.

Peter blinks, confused and curious. Did it actually listen to him? He's… not there, though. How could it? It's another thing that he puts in the back of his mind to contemplate later. 'Pressing matters first,' he tells himself.

“ _I'll be right back, Mr. Stark.”_ His mentor can't hear him, but it feels good to tell him anyways.

He stands up, startled at the sight of a vine right in front of his nose. Peter tries to bat it away, but nothing happens. Of course. He sighs.  _“I'm going to have to get used to that.”_ Hopefully sooner rather than later. Even if no one could see him, it still felt embarrassing to freak out over not being able to touch anything. It's the little things.

With the image of Mr. Stark, falling apart at the seams over him, Peter heads off into the newly appeared jungle – hoping that someone, somewhere can help his mentor. Because – just because Peter's lost himself, doesn't mean he should have to lose Mr. Stark too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds help.

Time, as it so happens, moves differently when you… don't exist anymore. It's not that it stops, no. Time never stops. It just stops affecting  _him._ Peter can't feel it anymore. He can't feel the exhaustion of walking for miles, can't thirst under the hot Sun. The only way he can keep track of time is by watching the Sun and the shadows it casts upon the world.

It's confusing when a cloud passes over in the sky, wiping all traces of his “clock” away, but Peter presses on. He memorizes trees, plants; mapping his way back to Mr. Stark. Urgency keeps him from stopping to “smell the roses”, because he'll be damned if he's away from Mr. Stark for too long.

It's concerning – to remember his mentor laying on the ground, tears making tracks on his gritty face. Blood staining his clothes. It's worrying.

_He hates it._

That's why, when he hears a voice in the distance, he doesn't stop. He runs. Peter dashes between the trees, avoiding them on instinct, but able to pass through the vines with little more than a flinch now. His condition isn't important, not compared to the man who's counting on him without even knowing it.

That's why he doesn't stop until he reaches an opening in the jungle. The tree lines give way to a field, vast and decimated. Scorch marks and bodies laying on the ground. Peter should feel queasy to see a darker skinned man with some kind of tribal robes on who's head is hanging on by a piece of his neck. He should. But he doesn't.

Peter makes himself look away. He refuses to focus on the poor people, to think about the obvious war that's taken place here. Instead, his eyes find survivors.

A young girl with white paint on her face cries freely. Surrounding her, Peter sees others either openly crying or faces filled with anguish and despair. His chest contracts with sympathy for them, but he can't let himself wallow in it.

“ _Excuse me!”_ Peter jogs over to the group, waving an arm. _“I need help! There's someone in the jungle who needs a medic!”_

He receives no response.

“ _Excuse me!”_ he yells louder. _“Hello!?”_

Peter glares at the sky as the ground begins to mumble to each other, oblivious to his plight. _“I hate everything.”_ He doesn't. Not everything at least, but he's angry. He's scared. He wants _someone_ to hear him. He wants someone to find Mr. Stark, to help him.

He sighs, running a hand across his face. Now what is he to do? He knows they're mourning, having lost people much like… everyone else in the universe right now, but he needs them to pull it together. Peter recognizes Steve Rogers and a few others. He needs them. Mr. Stark needs them.

But how could be reach them?

Peter kneels down in front of the young girl. 'Shuri' is what she's called by another member of the group. _“I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Shuri,”_ Peter tells her, knowing she can't hear him. _“You've lost someone important to you, someone dear to your heart, and no one should have to go through that. I've lost more people than I like to admit. The pain doesn't go away, it just dulls and becomes an ache after a while. It doesn't mean you can't mourn – mourn as much and as long as it takes for you to be okay, but I hope you remember that you're not alone. It feels like it, I know, but you need to trust those by your side. Let them help you up, lean on them when it gets to be too much.”_

Peter wants to cry, but the tears seem to get stuck in his eyes. Watering, but unwilling to fall. _“Don't hold it all in, Ms. Shuri. Cry all you need to recover, because the world is going to need all of you soon.”_

An older woman wraps her arms around Shuri from behind, and Shuri leans back into her embrace. She looks like she feels safe in the woman's arms.

It reminds him of Titan. His last moments. Peter can still feel Mr. Stark's arms around him if he tries. The warmth, the strength…

Shaking his head, Peter clears his mind of that. The Sun is starting to set. Peter has yet to accomplish what he came here for. _Mr. Stark needs help._

Something glistens in the grass when the light hits it just right, making Peter lean closer out of curiosity. It's a web – a spider web. The designer of the elegant web that had survived the battle resting upon a rock where the web clings in one spot. It's a big spider – one Peter doesn't quite recognize.

It's a whim, but Peter stares at it before he opens his mouth. _“Hey there, little fellow...”_ He feels like talking to this spider is worth a shot. _“I don't know if you can hear me or understand me even, but… If you do, er – can, can you tell these people that there's someone who needs help in the jungle that way?”_ He points. He's not sure East or West at this moment.

“ _Please?”_ Peter adds, hopeful.

The spider seems to look up at him – or through him, he's not sure which – before it stretches its legs making a soft sound that Peter doesn't understand. And for a moment, Peter thinks  he's crazy to have tried, but then the spider hops off the rock and crawls towards Ms. Shuri.

It hops up onto Ms. Shuri's lap, startling her and all the others from their grief. “Holy shit, that's a giant spider,” someone hisses. Peter thinks he should recognize the man, but he can't get a name to click in his head.

A… raccoon(?) is freaking out. Peter's not sure how to feel when it starts talking about blowing the spider up with a grenade.

“Ssh!” Ms. Shuri shushes the group. “I think it has something to communicate.”

“Like that spider's going to say any-” but the man's voice breaks off as the spider begins to weave a web in Ms. Shuri's lap. “Shit,” is all the man can seem to say.

Peter wants to tell them that there's a minor present, but he's heard worse, and come on, he's a hero. Or was. Anyways. It's not like they know he's there.

The spider weaves until there's a thick web in front of Ms. Shuri. It turns to Peter, clicking at an almost inhuman faintness, but he hears it and smiles.  _“You've done so well,”_ Peter praises the spider, reaching out to almost  _pet_ it on the head.  _“Thank you.”_

Another soft sound and the spider's hopped off of Ms. Shuri's lap and returned to its home web, happy to wait for a passing meal.

And it had done so well. More than Peter could've expected, because in Ms. Shuri's lap, there's a stick figure and an arrow pointing out into the jungle where he'd pointed. It's not quite a map, but when everyone looks that way, eyes tracing the outline of the jungle edge and standing up, he knows it's enough.

Peter can only hope that Mr. Stark's okay, and if he tells the group to hurry more than 50 times within the first 10 minutes of entering the jungle? Well, no one's going to know but himself.

“ _Help's coming, Mr. Stark,”_ Peter whispers to the breeze. _“Hang on.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I'm doing this. I have so many unfinished fics - I don't need another, but here I am...
> 
> Not having much of a connection to this, a week or so ago, one of my friends passed away. I wasn't aware of it until recently. Found out after seeing IW actually. Their ashes were scattered in their favorite place. IW was heartbreaking, but with reality of losing my friend (who'd been turned into ashes literally) added to it? It was too much, still is. I think that's why I added Peter trying to console Shuri in this.
> 
> Sad stuff aside, hope you enjoyed this chapter. No idea where it's going, but it's going.  
> Thanks.
> 
> tumblr: tabihe (if I'm remembering right)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter essential is Mr. Stark's guardian angel.

And so they walk. Weaving through the jungle, dodging vines and trees. Peter finds himself dashing ahead of them at times, only to slip through trees and poke his head out and yell _“Boo!”_ or _“Guess who?”_ or even _“I'm a tree monster!”_

...Okay, yeah, he knows he's not being mature, but it keeps him positive. The tendrils of worry are still there, but he knows they'll reach Mr. Stark soon. He's just got to keep on plucking along.

A few minutes walk from where he left Mr. Stark, Peter dashes ahead. He knows they'll keep going, they'll find Mr. Stark soon, but he _needs_ to be with his mentor, his hero.

Lucky for him, Mr. Stark's still there, although it looks like he managed to pull himself up, leaning his back against a tree at some point. He looks so sad, even though he's not fully awake. His eyes are open, just a touch really, and yet he doesn't see anything. He doesn't see the butterfly that lands on his arm, colorful wings in full display.

“ _Mr. Stark?”_ Peter takes a knee, hands hovering of the man with a strong desire to help but no way to. _“Mr. Stark, help's coming,”_ he promises. _“They'll be here soon. They've even got a talking raccoon with them! How weird is that? Although, yeah, he's totally got a raccoon's clever deviousness, but he likes weapons. Yikes.”_ Peter laughs at himself vaguely, wishing Mr. Stark could hear him and laugh with him.

A twig snaps nearby and Peter's head snaps up, looking for it. It's Captain America, full beard and not so patriotic looking, but still.

No, Peter doesn't like the formerly frozen hero, but it's not up to him to pick and choose who finds them first. Mr. Stark needs help, so this man better give it to him.

Peter closes his eyes, begging this reunion to not end up with Mr. Stark being hurt even more than he already is. When he opens his eyes, he looks back at Mr. Stark, heart breaking. Even if it doesn't go well, Peter has a sneaking suspicion that his mentor is already too hurt to notice or care.

“ _I wish I were still here,”_ Peter whispers.

“Tony?” Captain America says, sounding stunned beyond belief. Mr. Stark doesn't move, doesn't acknowledge that anyone's even there. “Tony!” Captain America rushes over to his mentor's side, shaking hands clutching at his shoulders. “Oh, God,” Captain America breathes out, looking him over.

“I need some help over here!” Captain America yells over his shoulder before he brushes some dirt from Mr. Stark's face.

Peter steps back as the former patriot gives Mr. Stark a small shake. It does nothing to grab the man's attention, visibly concerning the super-soldier.

He watches as what's left of the heroes on Earth gather around them.  Several of them, he knows have never had the chance to get to know the billionaire, but they still look worried.  It's nice to see that look on their faces, hurriedly talking about treatments and where to go. They've gotta take care of Mr. Stark for him. They've got to.

Captain America slips his arms under Mr. Stark, letting Mr. Stark's head fall on his shoulder. Peter thinks Mr. Stark would be appalled at himself if he knew that Captain America's holding him like a princess. Although, he'd probably replace that with Queen anyways, knowing him.

“We'll have to get him back to the palace,” Shuri states. “My lab is a little messy, but I can still treat him there.” She looks determined, bold. Maybe _this_ is the princess Peter had always heard about – strong, courageous, smart… Not like those princesses that wait for a man to save them. To Peter, she looks like a hero.

“We do not have transportation, so we will have to run,” Okoye tells them with a watchful eye on Mr. Stark. “We do not know how extensive his injuries are, so it is best to assume the worst at this point.”

Peter hates that. The warrior is right, he knows. But the idea of Mr. Stark's injuries being that severe… He doesn't want to imagine that.  That's why he's bouncing on the balls of his feet, wringing his hands in front of him. He's ready to  _go._ Like c'mon? Time to run!

It's such a relief when Captain America turns and  _runs._ The super-soldier is fast as lightning, but so is Peter. The others fall behind a little, but not too much so that they're out of sight. With his hearing, he can still hear Shuri muttering, “The next time this happens, I am so bringing my boosters. Against an enhanced person, I need a good  _boost.”_

Peter likes her. Yup.

Running back onto the fields a distance from the palace, Peter is once again faced with corpses. He ignores spots of black dust, sprinkles of those that once were. He ignores it, because if he doesn't it hurts.

He runs beside Captain America, anxious to get Mr. Stark treated, while at the same time slightly swearing that the man had better be careful with the one he's carrying. If he drops Mr. Stark, Peter will make sure to haunt him.

..So maybe the hero worship died off a while back when he'd learned about what Captain America – literally the superhero that's supposed to protect people – ended up nearly killing Mr. Stark. It was a slap in the face for Peter, an unpleasant dose of reality.

Peter flinches when his foot steps on the hand of a dead Wakandan woman. He stepped through, but omg it's more like on and ughhhh!  _“Sorry, lady!”_ he apologizes, hearing Captain America reach the entrance to the palace.  _“Sorry!”_ He wants to do more than apologize, but he turns and races up to the palace with Shuri's group.

Despite being intangible, doing something like that made his stomach turn. It turned, but somehow he knew that there wasn't anything there to throw up. He makes himself swallow his guilt and the budding nausea and follow Shuri through the maze up to her lab. There's an alien corpse that the raccoon just kicks out of the way with a “Stupid bastard alien...”

Her lab… it's – well, kind of a mess? The window in the front has been shattered with glass shards flung around the room, but Peter watches her tap a bead on her wrist and suddenly, the room lights up with energy. Peter would've been excited to explore it, ask questions, even though he wouldn't get any answers. But now? He has no time to.

“Place Stark on the table,” Shuri commands, tapping a holographic screen.

A curved piece of technology finds its way to the surface and umbrellas Mr. Stark, vitals and a list of injuries being shown upon a screen at the head of the table.  She scans it, searching and figuring out what needs to be treated first. “It looks like he has a few ribs that are broken… There's a bone shard in his leg that's detached from its original position – that will need surgery to repair. Exhaustion, blood loss… His electrolytes are extremely low. I am not sure he has eaten recently.”

“I can help,” a new voice from the entrance chimes.

Peter is close to squealing in awe. He recognizes the man. 'Doctor Bruce Banner' – his research on radiation and genetics is out of this world. Mr. Stark told him once that Dr. Banner likes his tea green “like him”. Peter's still not sure what to make of it.

Shuri seems to recognize him, understands his value. “Quickly come,” she demands. “We need to heal him without letting infection set in.” She turns to the rest of the group. “And the rest of you… go find us some food.”

Captain America tries to say something, but Shuri continues, “Having you here will only be a distraction. Out.” She points towards the door, daring the former patriot to oppose her. Okoye has a relaxed stance, Peter notes, but she's right by Shuri's side – a silent but formidable presence to give more power to Shuri's demands.

Finally, Peter sees the Captain give in and turn about. Before he leaves, though, he stops and puts a hand on Dr. Banner's shoulder. “Take care of him, Bruce.”

Dr. Banner raises an eyebrow, slightly annoyed. “As if I would do anything else.” It's not a jab at Captain America, but Peter likes how the man clenches his teeth before he walks off with the rest of them.

“Okoye, activate the sterile zone,” Shuri says, already fitting some technology advanced gloves on her hands. “Doctor Banner, if you could, put on these gloves. They will allow us to control the robotic arms and see inside the wounds.” Dr. Banner slides them on, eyes set.

“How do we start this?” Dr. Banner wonders. Peter's actually thinking the same thing.

The princess just smiles at them and claps her hands together once, joyful as the technology hums to life. “Watch and learn, my good doctor.”

Peter doesn't move from Mr. Stark's side. Not for anything, because he promised to take care of the man as soon as he'd laid eyes on him after waking up. He needs to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if this fic is actually good or not anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as his mentor heals, Peter never leaves his side.

It's the most relieving thing Peter's ever experienced, to have the surgery go well and having advanced technology to ensure a speedy recovery for Mr. Stark. It leaves Peter sitting on the staircase, ignoring the people that pass by to come see his mentor. He feels tired, but light. He feels relaxed, but he wants to  _cry._ He just wants to let hot, salty tears stream down his cheeks, because everything's a huge mess.

Half of all life in the universe is gone.

People who survived lost their friends, family, lovers… Everyone has suffered so much. He imagines their grief feels like they blinked once and their loved ones were dead. It couldn't have been stopped, but Peter wishes it could have.

He thinks about May, MJ, and Ned… He thinks about the nice lady at his favorite cafe who always loves to chat and dote on him. He thinks about Mr. Delamar…. Peter thinks about them, but he's helpless to know who survived and who died.

Peter loves them dearly, and he knows he'll grieve in his own time, but he can't go see for himself. He's… useful here. Here, he can let himself dream that none of the people he knows are gone. Here, he can let himself believe that they're all alive and okay.

Staying in Wakanda has its own set of grief, but they're not Peter's. They're Shuri's, Okoye's, Dr. Banner's, Captain America, Thor, the raccoon, Ms. Black Widow, Mr. Rhodey… The tears that they cry, the grief that shows on their faces isn't for someone's he's known and loved but for those that they've treasured. It hurts to see the way they mourn, look hopelessly around like the people they've lost might just appear out of thin air, but there's a gap between Peter's empathy and their emotions that dampens everything.

The divide is not great, but it's enough that Peter isn't crushed by helplessness. It's barely enough.

“Oh, Tones...” Peter hears Mr. Rhodey sigh, sadly as he stands over the table where Mr. Stark is healing up. “What happened, Tones? What did that _monster_ do to you?”

The heartbreak in Mr. Rhodey's voice makes it hard for Peter to swallow, because it feels like  _he_ did this. He couldn't protect Mr. Stark good enough. He couldn't stop him from being hurt.

Peter stays with Mr. Stark. He ignores the dimming of the daylight as it fades into night. He ignores the sounds of Shuri repairing the room as best as she can. He ignores Dr. Banner checking on Mr. Stark's vitals. The thing he wants most is just for his mentor to open his eyes and be okay.

It's late, but Peter doesn't feel tired. He doesn't feel much of anything. No hunger. No thirst. No need to go to the 'little superhero's room', as Mr. Stark once put it. He's just there.

He twitches when he hears a sound, finally looking away from Mr. Stark to see who made it. The room's repairs are coming along surprisingly fast. Shuri is awesome. She's awesome, but.. she's crying, staring at her beads.

“Oh Brother… Why did it have to be you? What will our country do now without its king? How will our people survive?” Peter hears Shuri's breath hitch and her voice crack as she continued softly, “How will _I_ survive? All of our family is gone. Now you are gone as well… Why did it have to be you? I'm so alone, Brother… I wish you were here.”

It aches – his heart. Peter wants to fix everything for her. He knows what it's like to lose family, to feel so alone… He wouldn't wish on anyone, and now? There are probably many more people who know what it's like. He hates it.

“ _Oh, Ms. Shuri..”_ Peter sighs, sadly. _“I'm so sorry for your loss. I wish I could bring him back.”_ He doesn't want her to suffer. _“But I don't even know how to bring myself back… I'm sorry for being helpless.”_

She doesn't hear him. He doesn't expect her to, but she does hear someone else. “Princess,” Okoye, who's entered the room recently, says, “I am sorry for not being able to protect our King.” Okoye slips over to her, kneeling in front of Shuri. “I am so sorry. I would have given my life in exchange for his.”

Shuri swipes the tears from her eyes, angrily. “No, Okoye. That is not how Brother would want it. You may be our warrior, but you are also like family. No life is more important than another.” She leans down and rests a palm on Okoye's shoulder with a sad smile. “It is unfortunate what happened to my brother, but I can tell you that he would not want you to give your life for him.” Shuri shrugs. “That is just the kind of person he is.”

Peter notices that she doesn't use 'was'. Maybe she's still in shock? Everyone is devastated by what happened one way or another.

“Princess,” Okoye's face tightens with pain as she notices the 'is'. “Our King… is gone. We have only you to lead Wakanda forward.”

That doesn't help. Shuri just snorts, bitterly. “Maybe it is foolish of me, but I do not believe he is gone forever.” Shuri waves a hand in the air, gesturing. “Our world is fool of unbelievable things. Maybe he is gone for now, but I will drag my brother's ass back and give it a good kick for making me cry.”

Okoye's face shows nothing but understanding and trust. It's wonderful to see, but it also reminds Peter that he'll never see that look directed at him. Never again.

There's a groan that makes everyone freeze. A second one, sounding in pain. “T..fuc-k..hap-nd…?”

Peter is by the table in an instant, followed closely behind by Okoye and Shuri. It makes Peter's heart clench with joy.

“Hurry!” Shuri tells Okoye as she checks Mr. Stark's vitals. “Go and get Doctor Banner. I am sure he will need someone he knows more to help explain what happened to him.”

Okoye doesn't reply. Instead she's out the door in a flash, spear at her side glinting in the light.

Peter feels like he's got butterflies trapped in his stomach as he looks into Mr. Stark's eyes with hope.  _“You're awake,”_ he breathes out with relief.  _Tony Stark is finally awake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this chapter turned out, but yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a snap, Thanos had destroyed half of all life in the universe, leaving the other half to mourn.

It feels like an eternity of people swarming in to check on Mr. Stark. They take his vitals, try to keep him calm without really answering his questions as to where he is and what happened. Dr. Banner tells Shuri in a low voice that he 'doesn't want to overwhelm him', and Shuri agrees. Kind of.

The look in her eyes reminds Peter of Ms. Potts. It's understanding but with regret, as if she'll go along with the idea even if she knows it's going to end up in flames.

Peter sees Shuri look up into the sky of over Wakanda a few times, looking at the stars while Dr. Banner tries to help Mr. Stark recover. Her face is full of grief and loss. It's as if she's looking up into the sky hoping to see her brother among the stars, but there are too many stars to even see and therefore her search is in vain.

It hurts too much to see, so Peter forces himself to look away only to find a new source of pain. The confusion in Mr. Stark's eyes is physically able to be felt. Advanced recovery does that, he understands from listening to Dr. Banner try to explain Mr. Stark's confusion to him. “It's only a matter of time before you remember, Tony,” the good doctor gently tells him.

Peter almost… he almost wishes Mr. Stark wouldn't remember. The pure desperation in Mr. Stark's eyes the last time his and his mentor's eyes met… It made him realize just how much the hero cared for him. He hadn't realized it while he was still alive – probably because he was blinded by his awe for the hero and his belief that such a man couldn't possibly care for him. Yet, it appears that he did. Peter was wrong.

And he _hates_ being wrong. Especially when being wrong leads to people being hurt, and he'd hurt Mr. Stark.

Biting his lip, Peter reaches out to his mentor as Dr. Banner slowly helps him to sit up. _“I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you.”_ Peter's hand slips through his mentor's arms predictably, but oh, how Peter wishes it was all just a nightmare. It's not, though. It's reality.

Hearting stinging, Peter removes his hand and cradles it against his chest as if he'd hurt it.

Mr. Stark groans. “Jesus fuck… Why do I feel so stiff?” The words are a little bit slow, but it's understandable. Mr. Stark shakes his head, clenching his jaw as he lets Dr. Banner lead him onto his feet. The man's eyes shoot about the room, taking everything in with a quickness that only geniuses are capable of.

“Wakanda?” Mr. Stark questions, face pinched as he puts everything together piece by piece.

“Ahem.. Yes, Tony. We found you out in the jungle,” Dr. Banner tells him.

Blinking, “On Earth?” Mr. Stark looks puzzled, as if trying to believe that he'd been over millions of miles away on Titan just a while ago and suddenly is back on Earth.

“Yes...” Dr. Banner replies, concerned.

“Where else would Wakanda be?” Shuri can't help but smile a little bit.

“Well,” Mr. Stark begins, steadily rocking back on his heels, “I don't know how I got back here then. One moment, I was on Titan, Thanos' home planet getting my ass kicked, and the next, I'm back here, on Earth.”

Shuri and Dr. Banner exchanged worried looks. “What do you mean you were on Thano's home planet? How did you get there? What happened?” Shuri blurts out, curious.

Mr. Stark shrugs a little. “I mean, I hopped a donut ship and flew to Titan, or well, crashed on Titan actually. Wasn't sure how to drive that flying inner tube of a ship...”

“Was...” A small voice makes everyone's eyes look towards the door. “Was it just you?” Peter blinks. It's Captain America. Bearded Captain America, actually.

“Rogers...” Mr. Stark acknowledges with a nod. “It… It wasn't just me there.” Mr. Stark's face darkens, eyes flashing with ache that makes Peter want to just wrap his arms around him and protect him from all the hurt in the universe.

“There were… a group of us. We stumbled upon some aliens that called themselves the 'Guardians of the Galaxy'.” Mr. Stark huffs. “Some guardians they turned out to be...”

“Who's 'we'?” Dr. Banner asks, almost afraid to hear the answer. The three turn to look at him and he shifts unconsciously. “You implied there were others with you when you found the Guardians.”

Mr. Stark laughs, but it's not happy. It's the opposite of happy. It sounds broken. “Fuck… I wasn't alone, but I wish I had been… If only I'd made him stay home...”

“ _Like I would've,”_ Peter defends Mr. Stark, even though the man can't hear him.

“Who, Tony..? Who was with you?” Captain America questions, hesitant and somewhat afraid of the answer.

“Well, there was a wizard with some kind of cape that actually had a personality. Weird dude. Totally copied my facial hair.” Mr. Stark strokes his beard, pointedly. “Dr. Strange he called himself. You remember him, don't you Brucie?”

Dr. Banner nods, but he knows something's not right. “It wasn't just him, though… Was it?”

The silence following Dr. Banner's question seems to go on forever. Mr. Stark won't look at them. All he does is stand still. Damnit. Peter wants to yell at Dr. Banner, scream that he shouldn't have asked. It would've happened sometime, but Peter wished it wouldn't have to happen at all.

“No..” Mr. Stark's broken voice mumbles, slicing through the silence. “My kid was there too...”

Peter feels conflicted. He's falling into sorrow, but Mr. Stark called him 'his kid'… He probably doesn't mean it the way it sounds, but still…

“I tried to tell him not to come… but the damn ship was already in space when I found him on board that ship. He was too stubborn to do what I said, or maybe I just didn't try hard enough. But whatever.” Peter swipes at his eyes as tears fall unhidden down Mr. Stark's face. “He's gone now,” Mr. Stark croaks out. “I've lost him...”

Nobody says anything, but this time Peter wants them to talk.  _ “Tell him it's not his fault!” _ Peter hisses at the group, barely noticing that the remaining survivors had joined them halfway out of the door.  _ “It's not his fault!  **Tell him!** ”  _ Peter can't hold back a sob.  _ “It's not his fault… It's my fault… Not his...” _

Peter makes his way over to Mr. Stark, kneeling in front of the man. His heart feels like it's cracking into pieces as Mr. Stark's tears fall through Peter's cheeks. It's hard not to recognize that his mentor's face looks aged, haggard with exhaustion and stained with failure.  _ “It's not your fault, Mr. Stark.” _ He knows he can't hear him, but Peter doesn't let that stop him from saying it.  _ “It's not your fault. I should've tried harder to stop Thanos. I should've done more, fought harder. You're always telling me that I am stronger than I let myself be. This time… It's my fault for not being stronger. It's my fault I didn't listen to you.” _

It's hardly a secret that everyone else looks withdrawn, each suffering for Mr. Stark's loss and their own. Peter knows that everyone's feeling broken, grieving over the loved ones they've lost before their eyes.

“ _I'm so sorry for leaving you, Mr. Stark,”_ Peter murmurs, holding a hand out to try and catch one of his tears. _“I'm not going to leave you again though. I promise. I'm going to stay with you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried writing this.
> 
> Why? I just wanna produce an angel and make everything better for all the characters!
> 
> ;-;
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one thing to grieve yourself, and it's another to witness someone you care for grieving for you.

Peter can't help him, can't comfort him. 'I can't even touch him,' Peter thinks, which is definitely a bitter reminder of his situation.

So angry at himself, for everything, he shivers with someone passes through him. Arms are around Mr. Stark before Peter knows it, doing something that Peter can't –  _ hugging him. _

“Oh Tones...” Mr. Rhodey sadly clutches the man tightly. “I'm so s-orry,” he chokes on the word. “I'm so sorry, Tony.”

Peter steps away with sorrow in his eyes. He's grateful Mr. Rhodey can comfort Mr. Stark in his place, can keep him from falling apart and feeling like it's his fault… It's just – Peter can't do those things. Peter _caused_ those things. He wants to be tangible again. He wants to talk to Mr. Stark again. He wants to feel Mr. Stark ruffle his hair like a father would his child.

“He's gone,” Mr. Stark breaks down, crying into Mr. Rhodey's arms without care. The sound of him crying will forever haunt Peter. May's not there, but somehow he hears her cries mixed in with his mentor's. It breaks his heart.

Dr. Banner's face looks broken for Mr. Stark. He has tears in his eyes, but they don't fall. Peter thinks he's trying not to cry. Though, he also thinks that the green tint in his eyes is a sign that he's beyond angry and it's taking all he can to not turn into the Hulk. Somehow that puts Peter at ease a little.

Why does it put him at ease? Maybe it's the way Dr. Banner's sad, yet angry too. It's a sign of how much Mr. Stark means to the scientist.

Captain America - _“That's a mouthful… Let's call him Cap.” -_ Cap looks lost. He looks like he's a child, helpless and unable to do anything to make things better.

Peter can see the sadness echoing around every face in the room. Sucky thing is, though, that Peter's like them. He can't do anything to fix this insane, mindblowing shit that they've all been thrown into. He's gone to them. It feels like he doesn't exist…

“ _No,”_ Peter growls to himself. _“I exist. I can see myself, talk to myself… I have memories and feelings. I'm real. I may not.. be physically here, but I'll change that. I…”_ Peter sighs, with a realization that he kind of doesn't exist. At least not in the reality he's looking at. _“Well.. I did exist. One day I'll exist again.”_

Peter looks at Mr. Stark again with determination.  _“I'll exist again,”_ he promises to the air.

Of course, Peter has no idea where to start, however, as he's learned, even the first step forward is one step less in achieving his goal. So, as he watches Mr. Stark be comforted and realize he's among friends, Peter lets his mind delve into the problem. He's a problem solver – always was. Solving the puzzle of existence is just another challenge.

“ _So.. going to back before I died, there were how many Infinity Stones again?”_ Peter questions himself. _“Mind stone, Time stone, Reality stone, Soul Stone… Urgh!”_ Peter grumbles, frustratedly as he follows Mr. Stark and the group to a larger room – probably a conference room. _“What else? I know there's gotta be more..”_

Peter wants to bang his head on the table, that's somehow been saved from destruction. _“Come on, Spidey. Think!”_ It's hard to multi-task, but he's still trying to listen to the solemn conversations of those in the room.

“..Space Stone… Power Stone..”

Peter's head shoots up as he looks at the speaker – Mr. Stark. _“Yes! Those are the ones I'm missing!”_ He doesn't know how his mentor can provide him with answers even when he can't hear him, but he's not questioning it. Not like the can question it anyways. No one would answer.

Back to the stones!

Was knowing what each one was called/their powers going to help? Peter's not sure, but at least he's got an idea of what they all do. (He _definitely_ knows what happens when they're used together.)

He doesn't know how to leave or where to go, he's just there. Not that he'd rather be away from his mentor, but if he's got any hopes at figuring this out, he's going to need to get some more information.

“How did you know where to find me?”

The question grabs Peter's attention. Whoopsies. He should really be paying more attention. He's.. a little eager to see what they're going to say to Mr. Stark.

Mr. Rhodey glances at Cap, uncertainty in their eyes. Peter understands. It's not everyday a spider guides you an injured friend.

“A spider showed us the way,” Ms. Shuri answers, slowly. It hurts Peter to see Mr. Stark flinch away and tense up. He shouldn't be hurting right now. Or ever. He should be safe and happy, fiddling with his tech in his lab. Not this. Never this.

“It was incredible,” Ms. Shuri continues, eyes starting to twinkle with interest. “It jumped on my lap and literally gave us a map to find you.”

“Actually, it was an arrow and a stick figure,” Rocket the Raccoon corrects, arms crossed. “Which, yeah, now that I'm looking at you, seems a good likeness.”

Peter makes a face.  _ “Rude. He doesn't look a thing like a stick figure.” _

“Regardless,” Ms. Okoye intervenes, “it is the reason that we were able to find you. I have never seen a spider do such a thing, but gratitude is not something to forget. There are many strange ways in this world, and maybe this is one of them.”

“...Well, it's not the first time and it certainly won't be the last time something strange happens,” Dr. Banner reasons, looking nervously at his science pal.

“ _Anybody remembering the talking raccoon? No?”_ Peter huffs. _“Must be me then.”_ Seriously. How?

“A spider...” Mr. Stark repeats to himself, hands clenched together in his lap. He shakes his head, and Peter knows he doesn't quite believe it. Or maybe, he doesn't want to.

Peter remembers when Uncle Ben passed away… He didn't want to believe it had happened. He used to wake up in the middle of night and think everything is okay. At least, it was okay until he remembered that bloody night. And suddenly, it was choking him again.

Denial and Avoidance – his therapist called it when his Aunt May had made him see one. Dr. Daniels had told Peter that it was part of the grieving process, it was a step closer to healing. Peter refused to see the man again. He refused to allow the idea that he _hadn't_ been a deciding factor in his uncle's murder. He'd been unable to save him.. That was on him. Denial? Avoidance? Pft. Facts are facts.

Or so he'd thought until recently. It's the way that Mr. Stark's eyes looked muddled and cloudy. It's the way he quickly changes the conversation to how much destruction to Wakanda there is. He doesn't want to talk about the spider. He doesn't want to remember. Peter is painfully aware that denial and avoidance go hand in hand, and he hates seeing Mr. Stark going through it.

Peter wants to tell his aunt he's sorry. Dr. Daniels was right.

Somehow, he's going to find a way to fix this. He has to, because he's the only one who can at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~
> 
> Sorry this update took so long. It's actually my first update in a while. Phew. I've missed this.
> 
> In other news, I've gotten a new job, so I'm going to be pretty busy for the near future until I've adjusted to the work and the new schedule (super early times - yay~ not). My updates will be slow-er. Slower. But nevertheless I will continue to write, because I love it.
> 
> Anywhos. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Peter's "hope".
> 
> ...Or at the very least, his entertainment for the next little while.

Two days in. It takes two days for Peter to finally get a breakthrough. And it's not even _his_ breakthrough. It's _literal._

Peter's been switching it up sometimes when he sees one of his “group” start to struggle. He tries to make sure they're all okay, even though he can't do anything to help. Of course, his attention is on Mr. Stark when it happens, however. He can't help but stick to his mentor's side as much as he can. He's a little biased. (A lot.)

And yet, it's with Dr. Banner when it happens…

It starts with electricity. There's a sudden power surge that makes an echoing whine throughout the entire area. It's a cruel sound, unforgiving as it grinds upon those who hear it. Dr. Banner clutches his ears closed, eyes shutting.

Peter doesn't hear it, per-say. It's more like he _feels_ it. The energy just ripples through his body, like a wave crashing over a pebble. He tries to fight it – to stand tall and immobile, but with a second surge? It's too much… and he feels the entire world blink out.

He comes to with a gasp, his body tingling with aftershocks and twitching uncomfortably at times. _“Holy shit!”_ This is a thousand times worse than a limb falling asleep. Peter can't help but shudder and whine through the intensity of it until it starts to simmer down.

When he can finally move without feeling like he's been tased, Peter finds himself in an unusual place. It's not all white, not really. There's black spots, some gray spots muddled here and there. Some of them raise the hairs on the back of his neck when he tries to approach them. Others… it's kind of difficult to describe. It's like he feels compelled to go to them, but there's something repelling him, keeping him from them.

Peter huffs, arm flapping out in an attempt to reach one. It's stupid, but hey, science starts with stupid sometimes. _“Oh, come on!”_ he cries out when he feels himself pushed backwards. It's not like he's going to hurt it. Actually, he's not sure he can.

He really just wants to through something. A ball maybe? That seemed to work when Mr. Stark got frustrated. Just throw and throw and throw until you feel satisfied. And there he is again, feeling more horrible than ever without his mentor. Lonely… Hurt… Broken..

After several more failed attempts, he finally just plops himself down. For someone who's got super strength, he feels like he's as weak as a kitten.

“ _I just want to go home..”_ he mutters, wetly. Peter wipes at his eyes, even though the tears won't fall. Of course, he can't even cry right. He can't even fix this. God, he feels like he's failed. He's stuck here, while his mentor is somewhere out there, _needing_ him. So much for being a hero..

He feels ashamed that he just curls up in himself, ignoring everything else. It's not the first time Peter wishes he were stronger, but it's certainly the most important time of them all.

“ _Mr. Stark..”_ Peter chokes out. _“I'm so sorry! I promised that I'd be there for you. Even after everything that happened, even though you can't see or hear me… I promised I'd be there, but.. fucked that up royally.. Should've known that I'd end up failing. I always do...”_

Apologies keep spilling from his mouth with no end in sight. Pathetic thy name is Peter Parker.

“ _It's okay...”_ a voice rings in his ears.

Peter's head shoots up, eyes wide as he searches his surrounding. There's no one there, but there's something there… He can feel it.

“ _You don't need to apologize, Peter. He knows.. Stark knows..”_

Peter frowns as his sensitive hearing finally leads him to a gray spot. It's hazier than others, and when Peter squints, he can see a light caged inside the smoke. _“Who…?”_

He can't stop himself from moving forward. The odd force, that tries to push him backwards, seems slippery this time. It's like its sliding across his form like water. There's no real tension to fight against. It's just a glide in.

Peter bites his lip as he looks at the spot. He's right there. He's never gotten this close, gotten to one before.

“ _Peter...”_ his name comes like a sigh from the spot.

And somehow, that's the last straw. He reaches  _inside_ the spot, hand disappearing into it like a black hole. Peter shudders, because his hand feels so warm. It feels like an electric blanket inside. It feels.. safe?

Swallowing, he begins to feel around. And, actually, he's starting to realize that this would probably be the part in a sci-fi horror film where he gets pulled into the void by monstrous aliens that want to eat him. He really needs to try the whole “Think first, action second” thing next time there's something stupid to do.

Because this is just…

Something grabs onto his hand, and Peter shrieks.  _“GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_ It holds tight, steadfast.

Peter, on the other hand, is freaking out. He plants his feet and begins to pull with all his might.  _“I'm not tasty! You don't want to eat me! I'm part spider!”_ He huffs with effort. _“We don't taste good! Eat crickets! I hear they're good in candy!”_

Even as he manages to back away from it, he realizes that whatever has him seems to be coming with him. He's being used as an escape rope. Peter shivers and takes a breath.

Deciding to take his chances in a landscape he's familiar with, instead of getting sucked into one that he's absolutely clueless about, he makes himself calm down, and gives one, godly  _pull!_

And then he's falling, eyes blinking in shock. Peter can't believe how easy that final pull was. He also can't believe what – no, _who_ he's managed to pull out of the spot.

He'd never forget that red, majestic cloak. Or that face that reminds him ever so slightly of his mentor.

The air gets knocked out of him as he lands, but he can't bring himself to focus on that, because hovering in the air, right in front of him… is Mr. Strange.

“ _Doctor Strange,”_ the wizard seems to correct his thinking.

Peter simply stares up at him, brain frozen at this new development.  _“Right.. Code names.”_

Mr. - Dr. Strange raises an eyebrow in amusement, face creased with weariness. _“Of course, Spider-Kid.”_

Peter huffs and lets his head fall back with a _-conk!-_ Anddddd now he's all too much like his mentor. Great. Just great.

Secretly, Peter's heart beats faster with hope. He's finally not alone anymore.. It feels like it's been so long since someone spoke _to_ him, rather than _through_ him. Maybe – maybe this Dr. Strange is the help he needs. Maybe together… they can fix this.

The cloak's end reaches up to fix a stray hair on the Dr.'s head. _“Seriously? You're serious!?”_ the Dr. exclaims, scolding. _“My hair is the least of our troubles. Leave it.”_ The Dr. bats the cloak away from his hair.

'If not, at least I'll have a good laugh,' Peter can't help but smile as he watches the two interact. 'It's good not to be alone.'

Now he's just got to let Mr. Stark know that he, too, is not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This just happened. Going to pat myself on the back. Not because it's a good chapter - I wouldn't know myself - but because I managed to get a chapter out after a lovely long, painful day at work.
> 
> Miracle of miracles...
> 
> Next goal? "Standing Up, Speaking Out"
> 
> Hope everyone's doing well!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween treat for everyone.

“ _So...”_ Peter tries as he awkwardly rocks back on his rear. It's not like he's ever sat down with a wizard before. And when he says 'sit down', he means crossed-legged and everything that resembles as gym class. _“Hi, again.”_ His hand flutters in a nervous wave/

It's not like he got to know the wizard before they all died. Or whatever happened to them.

Dr. Strange doesn't look nervous at all. He looks a bit tired, muscles still stiff from stress.  _“Hello again, Peter.”_

It's strange to hear the man so soft spoken, considerate. Well, considering how he'd swore to let his mentor and he die before giving Thanos the Time Stone. With how he'd broken his word, though, Peter is starting to look passed that kind of snooty attitude. Beneath the whole wizard, universe saving act, he thinks the man really cares about him, which makes him feel warm yet empty at the same time. Warm, because how many people have ever really cared for him? Very few. Empty, because even though he's grateful and awed by Dr. Strange's kindness, he still misses the person he'd call his favorite hero – Tony Stark.

“ _Perhaps, you could catch me up on everything I've missed?”_ Dr. Strange suggests, cutting through Peter's fog of loneliness.

“ _O-oh!”_ Good idea there. _“Well… first of all, we're dead.”_ Anddd.. the wizard is very unamused with Peter's statement of the obvious. _“Other than that, all I know is that when I came to I was with Mr. Stark.”_

That shouldn't have been a frowning moment, but for whatever reason, Peter watches as Dr. Strange frowns with thought. _“You 'came to' with Stark?”_ He looks like the words taste funny on his tongue, like someone trying a texture that they'd never eaten before and aren't quite sure what to think of it yet.

“ _When you mean you 'came to', in what form did you come to? Did you possess a physical form or were you more like an astral form?”_

All that Peter can think of is Dr. Strange asking if his form was a solid, a liquid, or a gas. _“Gaseous,”_ he automatically spouts out. _“I mean – I wasn't all there? I was there, but I wasn't really there. You know? It was more like eavesdropping on them while being stuck in a different room, you know? I could hear them, see them, but they couldn't see me – like at all. Which – really sucked.”_

Dr. Strange starts to look more and more off kilter the more Peter rambles. Well, it's not everyday that people see him practically spew words from his mouth. _“...Right.”_ Dr. Strange nods a little.

“ _Oh! But there was the spider!”_ His excitement is undermined by his  confusion on the subject. The spider.. The map.. He's thought if over time and time again, but he's still not sure what happened.

“ _A spider?”_ Dr. Strange prompts, dragging Peter's attention back to him.

“ _N-not a spider, well, I guess it was, but it um was the spider. I um.. You see, Mr. Stark and I somehow ended up on Earth again – Wakanda, to be precise, and he was hurt, so I...”_ Peter explains it all as best he can, sliding around the details of Mr. Stark's depressed state and his own.

The  wizard listens closely to what Peter says. It confirms his suspicions that, despite how easily the man had been willing to sacrifice their lives to protect the Time Stone, underneath his thorny exterior, he really cares.

When somewhere along the line, Peter chokes on his words, Dr. Strange is there – a warm hand on his shoulder, letting him know that he's not along. It helps.

“ _I'm sorry, kid.”_

Peter frowns, confused. Why is he sorry? There's nothing he should be sorry for, is there?

“ _I should have done more.”_

_**Oh.** _ Now Peter knows. He knows because he's heard Mr. Stark cry in the dead of night, when he thinks he's alone. He knows because those words are something he can't help but think himself. 'Should've done more.. Should've tried harder…' All those things that they could've done but didn't.

“ _It's not your fault,”_ Peter states. _“Maybe there will always be things that we could've done or should've done, but what use is it to criticize our past mistakes? Nothing's going to change. We can regret, despair, self-hate, but in the end, the only thing it's going to do is keep us from moving forward with our lives. And right now, more than ever, we need to look forward. I don't want to stay this way.”_

He misses it all.  _ “I want to go back. I want to be me again. I need to find a way to fix this, and I'm pretty sure you do too.”  _ Peter's words have softened at this point. Somehow his effort to clear the sadness in Dr. Strange's eyes has helped give him strength.

H e has to fix this. For those alone, for those mourning… For Mr. Stark.

“ _We'll find a way, Peter,”_ Dr. Strange tells him, a smile on his face. It's small, but it's there, and Peter can barely remember the last time someone _looked_ at him and smiled. It feels good to be acknowledged after all those days he's spent by Mr. Stark's side talking only to be not heard.

“ _Yeah..”_ Peter said, hesitant. He's got no idea where to start.

“ _We wILl,”_ Dr. Strange says, voice falling and rising in an unusual sequence as he speaks. Peter's senses are instantly on edge, because, not only is Dr. Strange's voice gone funny, he's become fuzzy? He's sort of an blurred outline that reminds Peter of the world before the spider bite.

“ _W-Wha? - Dr. Strange, what's happening?”_

He can't see the wizard's face fully, but it feels like there's something of a smile on his bearded face.  _ “It'S okAY, PEt _ e _ r. It'S alL goING to bE okAY..” _

It's all fading before his eyes, vanishing into darkness, and Peter's arms lash out, desperate to hold onto the one person who can see him, touch him.  _ “Doctor!!” _ There's nothing there to grab but air.

His stomach drops as black envelopes him like the night, and he's falling. Everything's spinning. He can't see. He can't hear. He's all alone in a black abyss. There's nothing there…

And then…

He's free falling and light is bursting out of every crevice.  _ 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die…' _ is on repeat in his head as he hugs himself tightly.

_**-CRASH!-** _

“ _HOLY SHIT!”_ \- which definitely didn't come from Peter. So.. who did it come from?

Peter doesn't know, can't focus as his eyes slipped closed, and his exhaustion takes over.

Who, indeed?

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a random piece that I just start and it took off. Not sure when I'll be updating but I just couldn't resist.


End file.
